


Getting Tipsy

by PDexter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: Glimmer and Adora decide to go drinking for Glimmers 21st birthday. Good thing Bow and Catra are responsible and make sure they make it home safe.
Relationships: Glimbow - Relationship, Glitra - Relationship, Glitradora - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Getting Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting sucks. I been typing this on my phone and have to do the spacing manually with coding. On My computer usually does it automatically.

It was Glimmers 21st birthday and Adora had promised she would take Glimmer out to have a drink. Glimmer and Adora hadn't seen each other in Awhile because they both been working or with thier significant other. They had just finished throwing her party and now was when Adora was going to take her out.   
  
It was 10pm as Adora and Glimmer were getting ready to go out to the bar. Catra had agreed to stay behind and help clean up the party mess. Glimmer had changed into a tight fitted black leather dress that only reached to her upper thigh. She was in long lace up boots and had her hair combed back. Adora was in a long red dress that reached to above her knees, it had no back, her hair was in a ponytail. She had red heels on and diamond earrings shaped like hearts that Catra had gotten her for thier one month anniversary. Catra was in a suit that was black and had a red collected button up under and black dress shoes. Bow was in a dark blue tuxedo, with a black dress shirt underneath. "Are you guys sure you don't want to come?"   
  
Adora asks looking towards Catra. They were standing in Adora&Catra room. There was a cake with a third of it gone on a table at the edge of the room. Bow smiles and said "You guys were supposed to be bonding remember? This is girl time" Bow says with a smile. Adora frowns "Alright" Adora says wrapping her arms around Catra neck and giving Catra a deep kiss. Catra smiles at her wrapping her hand around Adoras arms. Adora releases from her and grabs her purse and heads towards the door. Bow smiles "Please take care of my girlfriend" he says. Adora winks "Only if you take care of mine". They both head out the door and the door latches shut.   
  
So they arrive at the bar. Adora had driven them over. They get out and there is a line of people. The in a bright blue Neon sign that says "Crystal Cavern" hanging above too double doors and Huntara is standing at the entrance. Adora and Glimmer wait in the massive line and after 30 minutes are at the front of the line. Hutara smiles "Hey, what are you guys doing here"? She says with a smile. Adora and Glimmer smile. "Well it's Glimmers birthday. She's 21 so I am going to buy her drinks" Adora motions to Glimmer. Huntara smiles "Is that so? Happy birthday there squirt, tell you what I'm going to give you a little birthday gift." Huntara hands a card to Glimmer that is gold and it says in green "Happy pass". Glimmer looks at inquisitly. "What is this Huntara?" Huntara smiles "It's a pass good for any 10 drinks" Huntara says with a big grin. Adora is amazed "Wow that's super nice of you!" Huntara "Just don't say I never did you any favors. Anyways always good to keep good relations with a Queen".   
  
Huntara motions for them to go in and steps to the side. The music is so loud they can feel the music vibrating through the floor and there's everyone dancing on the dance floor and only two people at the bar. Glimmer and Adora walk up to the bar and there is a menu with names and pictures hanging overhead and a slender man with a white button up, a vest and black slacks and bright green eyes standing at the bar wiping a glass dry. "Hello there ladies, what can I get for you two very buetiful women today?" Glimmer looks at the menu in awww of all the bright colors. Adora says "It's her 21st birthday, she never drank".   
  
The man's smirk grows devilishly wide "Aw, might I make a suggestion?" Adora nods. He makes a blue Devil for Glimmer and a Pina Colada for Adora. After that Adora and Glimmer demanded another. So the bartender gave Glimmer an Angel Tit and Adora a Climax. Third round he gave Glimmer a Pomatten and Adora an old fashioned. After that He gave Adora a Fine and Dandy and Glimmer a John Collins. Adora and Glimmer downed every single drink very quickly. "My goodness, you girls are heavyweights. I'm a little suprised though Adora. Why didn't you bring Kitten"?   
  
By this time they both were slurring thier speeches. Though Adora looked at him squinting. "Who is, You know Catra?" The man transformed into a lizard. "D Trouble! What you... Why?" The green man smiles and says "Don't worry Adora I just work here. I have been reformed!" Adora looks at him "Catra about you.... You bad news Mr.Lizard!" Double trouble laughs at them. Glimmer looks at him "You" she says. "Oh relax sweetheart, I'm trying to make your birthday fun!" The lizards puts two shots of whiskey in front of Glimmer and Adora. Glimmer downs it "Adora, I like alcohol!" She says with a smirk. "Do you miss Catra? Adora becomes distracted when she brings her up. "Yeah, it would be nice hold her soft hair right now". Glimmer smiles "We should call her!" She squeels excitedly. Adora pulls out her phone and starts dialing. Catra and Bow are cleaning up the mess left from the little party they had. Catras phone starts ringing. She left it on the bed. She drops the bag of trash she was holding and walks to the bed and puts it to her ear. "Hello?" Catra says. "Heeeeeeey, Catra!" She hears Adora voice and responds with a sense of panic "Adora? What is it... Is something wrong? Do you need to get picked up?" She suddenly hears a different vioce. "Hey kitten! How you been there love?" Catra instantly recognize the voice and growls "DT, you better not hurt them!"   
  
Double trouble luaghs "Oh honey course not, just helping them let loose. They won't stop talking about you". Catra seems suprised "Me? What are they saying?" She hears another voice yelling "Catra! We miss you and your adorable cat ears! Get down here now?" Catra frowns "I Is that Glimmer"? Catra says "I'll be right there, don't worry" Catra says softly. Catra hangs up the phone "Time to pick them up" Catra says. "That was fast," Bow says. Catra growns "Let's go pick up our idiot girlfriends!"


End file.
